


Shadow

by KadenStarboy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadenStarboy/pseuds/KadenStarboy
Summary: Have you ever seen something out of the corner of your eye? Or when you wake up in the middle of the night, and you see something in the corner? A dark shape, almost human. Your heart starts to beat fast, you break out in a cold sweat. You're afraid. And that's when the Sombra, the spirits of the dead, feed. There are billions of us, all over the world, vastly outnumbering humanity. My name is Gerard. I am a Sombra.





	Shadow

_"I love you," Gerard said, looking over at Lindsey. Bandit was asleep in the backseat, along with Frank, who had gotten drunk and called them to come pick him up._

 

 _"I love you too," the black-haired woman - his wife, holy shit, how did he get so lucky? -_ _said, smiling at him._

 

_Gerard's phone rang and he passed it over to her. "Oh, hey, Ray... Yeah... Yeah, all four of you should fit... We're on our way." She hung up and looked at him. "Ray, Mikey, Christa and Alicia need a ride," she said._

 

_Gerard nodded. "Where are they?" he asked._

 

_"Seven Grand," she replied._

 

 _"Alright, call Ray back and tell him we're on our way."_ _Frank stirred, and Gerard glanced at his best friend in the rear-view mirror._

 

_"Gee, why'd Jamia leave me?" he asked. Gerard sighed._

 

_"She didn't feel like the two of you were a good fit for each other anymore," Gerard said - Jamia's reason, and the reason Frank refused to accept._

 

_"She said I was her s-soulmate though," Frank said before passing out again. Gerard let out a loud sigh._

 

_"He shouldn't be acting like this, it's been almost six months and he's been neglecting the girls."_

 

_Lindsey put her hand on her husband's arm. "Don't be too hard on him, Gee. It's going to take a while for him to heal."_

_"I was over Eliza in less than a month, though, remember?" Lindsey sighed._

 

_"I was a rebound at first, Gerard, you only fell for me after we were a couple."_

 

_Bandit rolled over and looked out the window, watching the cars driving by. "Daddy, what's that car doing? It's scarin' me." the little girl asked._

 

_Gerard looked over at the other lane and gasped. Lindsey and Bandit screamed in unison as the other driver swerved into their lane and into their car, hitting the driver's side head on. Gerard was slammed against the center console and then his door and the steering wheel as their car flipped. Lindsey screamed again and the the car skidded upside-down across the road, landing in a ditch on the other side._

_Lindsey groaned in pain as the car came to a stop, and she did her best to reach back and unbuckle Bandit's seatbelt. "Get out, baby, please," she whispered._

 

_"I don't wanna leave you, Mommy," Bandit whispered back. She couldn't move anyway, her legs were pinned against the seat._

 

_"It's gonna be okay." Lindsey said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled into the backseat, pulling Bandit into her arms. She had broken ribs and a broken arm, but she could still move enough to comfort her baby girl._

 

_"Mommy, I'm scared," Bandit whispered as the ambulances stopped beside their car. The four of them were pulled out and taken away to the hospital._

\-- Several Hours Later --

 

Gerard woke up in a white room, staring at the ceiling, flat on his back. He couldn't move for some reason, and his throat was so dry... He finally managed to lift his head and gasped when he saw his body. It was black, like a shadow, contrasting the color of the room. 

 

"W-wh-what?" he whispered, his voice hoarse and sounding unnatural. A door opened and a woman formed of grey smoke entered the room, silently nodding in his direction. Gerard sat up quickly, staring at the form. "L-li-linds?" he asked. The woman nodded, slowly turning lighter shades of grey as he watched.

 

The door opened again and a little girl skipped in, followed by a short man. "B-bandit? Frank?" he asked, noticing that the little girl was almost jet-black like himself. That probably wasn't good.

 

"Hello, Daddy," his daughter's voice said, her voice almost imperceptible.

 

"Do you know what we are, sweetheart?" Gerard asked, standing up and picking up the form of his daughter. 

 

She giggled. "We're Sombra, Daddy, but Mommy and Uncle Frank are going to wake up soon." On cue, Lindsey and Frank vanished. Gerard blinked in confusion.

 

"Where did they go?" he asked, looking around. Bandit giggled and he looked back down at her, wincing when he saw she was a lighter shade of grey.

 

"They're alive, Daddy, don't worry. I will be soon," she added. "But you- you're already dead, Daddy. I'm gonna miss you," she whispered, fading to lighter shades until she was almost white and then gone.

 

Gerard stood there, his arms still positioned like he was holding Bandit. The door opened again and he looked up in surprise. "Gerard?" a female voice asked.

 

"El- Gran?" he asked, his mouth opening in shock when he saw the black form of his grandmother standing there, smiling at him.

 

"Hey, Peter Pan," Elena Rush said. She extended her hand and he took it, still shocked.

 

"Guess I'm more like his shadow now," Gerard joked, looking down at himself. "What are we, anyway?"

 

"We're Sombra, Gerard, spirits of the dead. You'll be assigned a mentor, and after your training is over, you'll be assigned to a human."

 

"What do you mean, assigned?" Gerard asked, following her out of the room and into a large hall. It was full of other Sombra who all turned to look at them when they entered the hall. If Gerard's face hadn't been made of shadows and smoke, he would have been blushing.

 

"You'll find out soon. Right now, it's time for the mentor assignment ceremony." she said.

 

Elena began to walk towards the stage and Gerard followed after a brief moment of hesitation. He wasn't sure about any of this. He had just been thrown into a completely new world, and he didn't know what was going on. Elena sat down in the last open seat in the hall, forcing Gerard to continue to the stage and the three Sombra waiting there. One held a scroll, one held a black sword, and the third held what looked like a white scythe. Gerard stopped when the scroll-bearer held their hand up. Every Sombra in the hall stood in unison, and the scroll-bearer began to speak.

 

"We present to you Gerard Arthur Way, age thirty-five, a singer and a comic book writer. He sired one child in life, and was married to only one woman. He did not engage in extramarital activity once he was married. He had several addictions in his youth, but these stopped as he aged. The band he was a member of has been proven to save lives all over the world. Sombra, how do you judge?"

 

Gerard turned around, watching anxiously as his grandmother stood.

 

"I am Gerard Way's maternal grandmother. We maintained a close relationship all my days on Earth. I judge him to be fair."

 

The Sombra with the scythe stepped forward slightly, and the sword-bearer took a step back, making Gerard sigh in relief. The scythe comforted him, for some strange reason, while the sword made him uneasy. The rest of the Sombra stood one by one, each pointing to either the scythe or the sword. Luckily, the vast majority had been pointing to the scythe. Its bearer stepped forward and rested it on Gerard's shoulder, brushing it against his neck.

 

"Sombra, do you so judge?" the scroll-bearer asked, looking out at the crowd.

 

"We so judge." they said in unison.

 

"Gerard Way, you have been assigned to the human world, to watch over a human close to death. Once they have joined us, you must return and receive your next assignment." Gerard sighed softly and turned away, walking down the steps to Elena.

 

"What now?" he asked. She took his hand in hers and smiled again. "Now, you receive your mentor." She gestured behind him and he turned to see the only standing Sombra. "His name is Michael Pritchard." Elena whispered. "He's extremely strict, but he's also kind to newly dead Sombra who havent't figured out the rules."

 

Gerard nodded and began to walk towards him. He didn't know if he was ready for this, to truly acknowledge that he was dead. He wasn't a human anymore, but he also wasn't a ghost. He was some kind of spirit, and he really didn't understand what that meant. Michael smiled at him and he let out a small sigh, hoping that this was going to turn out alright in the end. Maybe he'd even get to see his family again.

 

~~Frank's POV~~

 

Frank sat up slowly, with the help of a nurse and somebody else, who he recognized but couldn't place.

 

"Hey, Frankie, I missed you so much," a familiar voice said, coming from the other woman's mouth.

 

"J-j-j-j-" he stammered, trying to get his ex-wife's name out. "Ch-cherry? Lily?"

 

"They're at home, Alicia is watching them," Jamia said. Frank nodded.

 

"Why... why come back?"

 

"Because life is short, and it took the man I love nearly dying for me to realize that. I should never have left you, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

 

"G-gerard? Bandit? L-l-lindsey?"

 

Jamia's face fell. "Lindsey and Bandit are alright."


End file.
